Jódete
by Karkstrek
Summary: Ace aprendió que algunas de las palabras que salen de su boca pueden ser usadas en su contra. Rated M, advertencias adentro.


**One Piece no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje un poco vulgar, descripciones gráficas de 'escenas para mayores', etc.**

* * *

 **Jódete**

 _ **Hace unos días:**_

Sabe que es conocido por su mal carácter y el no tolerar muchas cosas, sin embargo su paciencia depende de en qué se aplique (es bien sabido que cuando se trata de alguno de sus hermanos, más específicamente Luffy, no se contiene).

Pero si hay algo que le moleste más que nada, es que _ALGUIEN_ se meta con su comida, no importa que tan lindo y persuasivo sea ese alguien, hacer eso es un acto blasfemo que se paga con sangre.

Mas no puede hacer nada al identificar al culpable.

No cuando dicho culpable no lleva camisa y esta recostado en su cama mientras se come _su_ pudin. Cabe mencionar que no sabía de la existencia de esos shorts (condenados shorts que no deberían existir).

\- Mi pudin -Porque es lo más coherente que puede decir sin babear-

\- ¿Era tuyo? -Podrá parecer inocente, pero en el fondo es maldad pura, Ace lo sabe-

\- Si... -Observa como el menor limpia los restos en su boca con su lengua, cabe mencionar que la manera en que lo hace no parece en lo más mínimo inocente-

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía -Dice mientras hace un gesto apenado. El de pecas no le cree nada-

\- Lu, les dije a los dos que lo estaba guardando para hoy en la tarde -Y es la verdad, pues Sabo le mando una foto antes de salir, demostrando que el alimento de la discordia siguiese intacto-

\- ¿Enserio? -La mitad de su enojo se va al ver el gesto confundido del menor-

\- Si -Recuerda que sigue enojado- ¿Por qué te lo comiste?

\- ¿No era cierto eso de: todo lo de esta casa es de todos? -Pregunta con inocencia mientras continúa con su labor-

\- Bueno, si, pero no mi pudin -Recuerda haberle dicho algo parecido-

\- Entonces no veo porque te molestes -Dice mientras procede a limpiar sus dedos- Si fue algo que tu decidiste.

\- Pero no todo -Dice tras unos breves segundos de distracción pues el menor ha procedido a hacer lo que hacia con sus labios, sólo que ahora añade una leve succión a la tarea-

\- Entonces debiste considerar eso antes de decirlo. -Dice mientras termina de limpiar su último dedo- Si hubiese sido así no estarías enojado, y puede que yo no me haya comido tu pudin.

\- Jódete. -Le dice mientras le arrebata el 'cadáver' de lo que queda de su preciado pudin-

La sonrisa que le dedica el menor, sumado a las palabras con las que le contesta no le causan nada de gracia.

\- Preferiría que me jodieras tu.

La boca abierta del mayor da a entender más de lo que en realidad siente.

* * *

De eso hacia al rededor de tres días, si bien no se había mencionado nada del asunto, el menor había puesto especial atención en todo lo que hacia o decía el mayor. Desde las maldiciones por los pequeños golpes que se daba o simplemente por el hecho de decirlas de vez en cuando. Sabo se había dado cuenta (desconsiderado) y en lugar de demostrarle que le apoyaba, había sonreído cínicamente mientras levantaba su pulgar a ambos. Puto Sabo.

\- Hey, Ace, tu hermano dice que necesita que vayas. -Marco aún no sabe nada, sólo que el de pecas se tensa y actúa de manera más huraña a la mención del menor-

\- ¿Dijo para qué? -Dice mientras suelta un suspiro mientras se quita sus lentes de descanso-

\- Nope, dijo: 'Necesito que Ace venga, ¿Puedes hablarle? -El rubio hace su mejor imitación del hermano del pecoso-

El de pecas retira las libretas y libros que estaba utilizando previamente para estudiar con Marco. Pesadamente se levanta y se dirige al cuarto del menor arrastrando los pies.

No puede verle, pero Marco sonríe de manera desquiciada.

Toca una vez, no hay respuesta, toca varias veces más, pero la respuesta es la misma, suspira mientras abre la puerta.

 _Joder._

Talla sus ojos fuertemente, pues espera que todo sea parte de su pervertida imaginación y que nada de lo ve sea real, eso espera.

Tras pellizcarse unas cuantas veces decide que no es un sueño ni su imaginación, _está jodido._

\- Mhmmm Ace~

Y es que, el menor esta en su cama, con las piernas abiertas y desnudo, proporcionándole a Ace una buena vista de su entrada y los dedos que entran y salen de esta.

\- ¿L-Lu?

\- Pensé en lo que dijiste Ace, no creó que sea lo mismo a que tu me jodas, pero es algo.

Suspira de gusto mientras con su mano libre recorre su pecho y parte de su cadera.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si Ace no me jode, tenía que hacerlo y-yo -La voz del menor es más aguda de lo normal-

El de pecas no sabe que hacer, Marco aún está en la sala y sabe que no le cuestionará. Las opciones que tiene son pocas y la mayoría conllevan a lo mismo:

1\. Ignorar a Luffy y la manera tan bonita en que su cuerpo reacciona (se golpea mentalmente, concentrate Ace, se dice).

2\. Enseñarle al menor como se hace en realidad. (Porque como buen hermano, es su deber guiarlo por el buen camino).

3\. Arrojarse sin más al menor, siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus impulsos.

4\. Llamar a alguien de confianza y preguntarle que hacer.

5\. Llamar a Sabo y que este le de su bendición nuevamente.

No alcanza a pensar nada más cuando la voz del me or le distrae de todo.

\- Ahh~ lo hago mejor de lo que Ace lo haría.

Ha estirado lo más que puede su cuello, arqueando su espalda ofrece una vista que se le antoja deliciosa al mayor.

Sin embargo, su ego ha sido dañado y ahora debe enseñarle como lo haría él.

Con pasos firmes se acerca al menor, comienza arqueando aún más el cuello del menor mientras este suelta un suspiro de incomodidad, no agradándole del todo la manera en que los músculos de su garganta se estiran más de lo necesario. Acerca sus dientes a la expuesta yugular del menor, lamiendo levemente mientras el menor se retuerce. El menor suelta suspiros y jadeos, no retira su mano de su entrada, contrario a eso aumenta el ritmo, mientras con su otra mano se aferra a la mano en su cuello.

\- Nunca lo harás mejor que yo.

La voz del mayor es más grave y apenas audible, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del menor.

\- Pe-ro, si lo estoy haciendo demasiado bien. -Observa al mayor con las pupilas dilatadas, intentando contener los jadeos y suspiros que quieren salir ante el roce del mayor- Ngghhh~.

El mayor no ha detenido sus acciones, se pueden apreciar marcas de dientes y besos en el cuello del menor, van desde un leve rosado a un violento morado. Ace observa con aprecio dichas marcas, besando y lamiendo cada una de ellas, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor del menor.

Luffy quiere hacer algo, no sabe qué, pero necesita hacer algo lo más rápido posible, y enserio le gustaría, no, le _encantaría_ que ese algo incluyera a Ace.

Decide que es más importante tocar a Ace, por ello deja de dilatar su entrada para tener ambas manos disponibles. Afianzándose de la nuca del de pecas acerca su cuerpo al del mayor, el movimiento es bien recibido, pues el mayor suspira y le abraza (al fin dejando su cuello en paz).

\- ¿Lo ves? No puedes hacerlo mejor que yo.

Luffy no sabe que es lo que causa el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, la manera en la que el mayor suspira las palabras en su cuello o el firme agarre en su trasero. De cualquier manera siente su cuerpo aún más caliente.

\- Ace~

\- ¿Si, Lu?

La voz del de pecas es más un ronroneo, el menor trata de no distraerse mucho al sentir las uñas del de pecas recorrer su espalda, necesita decírselo.

\- Ace~ -Inhala fuertemente para después suspirar pesadamente, el mayor no parece hacerle caso- Ace~ -Intenta de nuevo, esta vez se remueve un poco intentando separarse del mayor-

\- ¿Qué? -Espeta molesto-

\- El abuelo viene de visita. -Dice mientras deposita un ligero beso en los labios del de pecas-

\- ¿Eh?

El menor se ha levantado de su regazo hace apenas unos minutos, busca su ropa por toda la habitación, teniéndola toda dirige su caminar al baño.

Captando la huida del menor, Ace lo arrincona contra la puerta del baño.

El menor, aún desnudo puede sentir con total los músculos calientes del pecho del mayor en su espalda, sumado a las manos en su cadera y la erección rozando su trasero.

Quiere sentirlo más, obviamente, pero el abuelo los matará si para cuando llegue no tienen preparada una buena cena y la casa limpia.

Dándose la vuelta, rodea con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, acercándole a su altura.

\- Tendremos tiempo después.

Y le besa durante un no tan largo momento, el beso no es para nada inocente, pues Luffy está seguro que sus labios se hincharon un poco. Convencido, el de pecas suelta al menor, dejándole seguir su camino al baño, no sin antes darle una palmada (y agarrón) a su redondo trasero, causando una exclamación de sorpresa y un ligero brinco en el menor, que sonrojado entra al baño.

Al final, Ace cayó.

Garp observa con atención a sus queridos nietos, Sabo parece muy divertido con la situación, mientras Ace se muestra impasible y Luffy no para de sonrojarse, sabe que hay algo raro con esos tres y ya tiene sus sospechas sobre que es, sin embargo, no dirá nada, no aún.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo Sabo? -Para él, Sabo es el más responsable, pues no deja de lado la escuela para trabajar con Dragon-

\- Todo bien, abuelo.

Y la cena transcurre entre pláticas sobre el trabajo y la escuela de Sabo, con alguna anécdota por parte de Ace y varias risas por parte de Luffy. Garp jamás lo admitirá, pero a veces extraña este tipo de reuniones con ellos.

Son aproximadamente las 11 cuando Garp se levanta, diciendo que es tarde y tiene que reunirse con Sengoku y Tsuru temprano.

Sabo obliga a Ace y a Luffy a acompañarlo a la puerta, mientras el recoge lo restante de la mesa.

Justo cuando su abuelo esta por irse, regresa a la puerta, colocando sus manos en los hombros de sus dos nietos mientras su mirada adquiere un expresión extraña comienza a hablar.

\- Luffy -Comienza con el menor- Si no quieres que todos sepan de Ace mañana, cubre esas marcas en tu cuello -dirige su atención al mayor mientras el menor, sonrojado intenta cubrir su cuello, la boca del de pecas esta abierta lo más que se puede- y tu, sé que ya lo sabes, pero un poco de protección no daña a nadie.

Les da su típica sonrisa y una palmada versión su puño del amor para despedirse, dejándoles confundidos y muy sorprendidos.

 _¿Qué?_

* * *

 **Fin :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ¿dudas, sugerencias?**


End file.
